Sacha Baron Cohen
Sacha Noam Baron Cohen (* 13. Oktober 1971 in Hammersmith, London) ist ein britischer Komiker und Schauspieler, der besonders für die durch ihn verkörperten Figuren Ali G, Borat und Brüno bekannt ist. thumb|Sacha Baron Cohen (2008) Leben Kindheit und Jugend Sacha Baron Cohen wuchs, als zweiter von drei Söhnen, mit seinen Brüdern Amnon und Erran in einer jüdischen mittelständischen Familie auf. Sein Vater, Gerald Baron Cohen, stammt aus Wales und führte einen Kleiderladen am Piccadilly Circus. Seine Mutter, Daniella Weiser, ist eine gebürtige Israelin, deren Familie ursprünglich aus dem Iran kam.Biographie bei movies.yahoo.com Der Namensteil „''Baron''“ ist nicht als Adelstitel zu verstehen, sondern ist Teil des zusammengesetzten Nachnamens Baron Cohen, der eine englische Ableitung des hebräischen Wortes „Baruch“, zu deutsch „gesegnet“, darstellt. Seine Schulzeit verbrachte Baron Cohen auf der exklusiven Haberdashers’ Aske’s Boys’ School. Bereits dort zeigten sich sein Talent und seine Sprachgewandtheit, als er mit acht Jahren einen Aufsatzwettbewerb in der britischen Tageszeitung The Times gewann, indem er die korrekte Verwendung der englischen Sprache anmahnte.Channel 5, 27. März 2002: Ali G Before he was massiv In seiner Jugend war Baron Cohen aktives Mitglied bei der Jugendorganisation Habonim Dror. Dort sammelte er in einer Theatergruppe auch erste schauspielerische Erfahrungen in einer Inszenierung von Neil Simons Stück Biloxi Blues.The Guardian, Kirsty Scott, 29. September 2006 Eines seiner Hobbys war Breakdance, das ihm die Hip-Hop-Szene näher brachte, die er später persifliert. Zeit in Cambridge Nachdem Baron Cohen das Christ's College in Cambridge besuchte, lebte er für ein Jahr in Israel und arbeitete im Rosh haNikra-Kibbuz.Howells, Richard (2006): „Is it Because I is Black?“ Race, humour and the polysemiology of Ali G. Historical Journal of Film, Radio and Television Vol.26, S.155-177. Danach kehrte er nach Großbritannien zurück und studierte Geschichte an der Universität Cambridge, wo sein Cousin Simon Baron-Cohen heute Direktor des Autismus-Forschungszentrums ist.Empathizing with Simon Baron-Cohen's cousin, August 04, 2004 In Cambridge spielte er bei der Theatergruppe 'Footlights' in Stücken wie Cyrano de Bergerac und'' Fiddler on the Roof. Dort spielte auch sein Jugendfreund Dan Mazer, der ihn später dauerhaft als Autor und Produzent unterstützen sollte. Im Jahr 1992 fuhr Baron Cohen zu einer Studienfahrt nach Amerika, wo er den Bürgerrechtler Robert Parris Moses traf.The Times, 15. Januar 2000: ''Ali G star is leading civil rights scholar In seiner positiv aufgenommenen Abschlussarbeit „The Black-Jewish Alliance: A Case of Mistaken Identity“ untersuchte er die Kultur von Afroamerikanern und Juden, deren Rolle in der Bürgerrechtsbewegung der 1960er Jahre und beschäftigt sich insbesondere mit der wechselseitigen Beziehung von jüdischen und schwarzen Bürgerrechtlern. Besondere Berücksichtigung fanden dabei die Morde an Michael Schwerner, James Earl Chaney und Andrew Goodman.Interview mit Robert Siegel bei National Public Radio Er beendet sein Studium mit der Note 2:1. Im Jahr 1994 arbeitete er als Model. Anfänge der Karriere als Komiker Schon während seines Studiums übernahm Baron Cohen diverse Filmrollen. Nach seinem Abschluss konzentrierte er sich auf seine Laufbahn als Komiker und trat mit seinem Bruder regelmäßig in einem Comedy-Club im Londoner Stadtteil West Hampstead auf. Erste Auftritte vor der Kamera hatte er im relativ unbekannten Paramount Comedy Cable Channel, wo er mit der fiktiven Figur Brüno, einem schwulen österreichischen Modejournalisten, auftrat. 1995 war er Gast in der „Jack Dee and Jeremy Hardy Show“ auf Channel 4. Im Jahre 1995/1996 moderierte er die Kabelsendung Pump TV und F2F. Harry Thompson und Andrew Newman, die Produzenten der „Eleven O’ Clock Show“ auf Channel 4, wurden auf Baron Cohen aufmerksam. Harry Thompson erkannte Baron Cohens Fähigkeit, mit seiner Form der Komik die eigentlichen Motive der Menschen zu entlarven. Durchbruch als Komiker miniatur|upright|Sacha Baron Cohen als Ali G (Rede an der [[Harvard University, 9. Juni 2004)]] Den Durchbruch erreichte Baron Cohen 1998, als er in der „Eleven O’ Clock Show“ zum ersten Mal als Ali G auftrat. Seit 2000 tritt Baron Cohen unter dem Pseudonym in Großbritannien in der gleichnamigen Show auf. Das Konzept der Auftritte bestand darin, dass Baron Cohen Politiker, Prominente oder Leute interviewte. Cohen spielte in der Rolle des Ali G vor allem mit der Doppelbödigkeit der englischen Sprache. Die teilweise gegensätzlichen Bedeutungen ein und derselben Phrase in unterschiedlichen sozialen Schichten sind dabei das wesentliche Stilmittel der Figur. Unter anderem interviewte er den Astronauten Buzz Aldrin, den Autor Gore Vidal, den Immobilienmogul Donald Trump, den ägyptischen Millionär Mohamed Al-Fayed, den ehemaligen Sprecher des U.S.-Repräsentantenhauses Newt Gingrich, den politischen Kommentator Pat Buchanan oder den Linguisten Noam Chomsky. Ebenfalls 2000 chauffierte er Madonna im Musikvideo zu ihrer Single „Music“. Die Rolle des Ali G brachte Baron Cohen den British Comedy Award für den besten Newcomer ein.allocine.co.uk, „All about cinema“ 2001 wurde die Show mit dem British Academy Television Award für die beste Comedy-Serie ausgezeichnet. In jenem Jahr moderierte Ali G die MTV Europe Music Awards in Frankfurt am Main. 2002 drehte er seinen ersten Kinofilm Ali G in da House, der in Deutschland knapp eine halbe Million Kinobesucher anzog.filmstarts.de, Kritik zum Kinofilm Ali G. in da House, David Bergmann Auf dem zugehörigen Soundtrack veröffentlichte er mehrere Musik-Titel. Besonders nennenswert ist hier der Song „Me Julie“, den er mit Shaggy produzierte. Ab Februar 2003 wurde Da Ali G Show auf dem Sender HBO in den USA ausgestrahlt und auch dort positiv aufgenommen. Weitere Rollen Für den Film Madagascar spielte Baron Cohen 2005 den Song „I Like To Move It“ (ursprünglich von Reel 2 Real) ein und war zugleich als Synchronsprecher in der Rolle des Lemuren-Königs Julien tätig. Im Jahr 2005 moderierte Baron Cohen zum zweiten Mal, diesmal als Borat Sagdiyev, die MTV Europe Music Awards in Lissabon. Im Jahr 2006 kam der Film Borat – Kulturelle Lernung von Amerika um Benefiz für glorreiche Nation Kasachstan zu machen in die Kinos, der aus der Figur Borat aus der Da Ali G Show entstand. Der Film, bei dem Baron Cohen neben der Hauptrolle auch am Drehbuch mitgearbeitet hatte, löste einerseits breite Zustimmung, andererseits aber auch Kontroversen aus. Im Sommer 2009 kam der Film Brüno in die Kinos, der ebenso aus einer Figur aus der Da Ali G Show entspringt. Zudem war Baron Cohen auch im Film Ricky Bobby – König der Rennfahrer sowie dem Musical-Film „Sweeney Todd“ von Tim Burton zu sehen. Privates Der praktizierende JudeNewsweek.de Gordon, Devin: The Brain Behind Borat – Fiercely private. Deeply funny. A closer look at a mystery man. Baron Cohen wohnt in Los Angeles und ist mit der australischen Schauspielerin Isla Fisher verheiratet. Mit ihr drehte er 2003 den 8-minütigen Kurzfilm „Spyz“ als James-Bond-Parodie, die zu Werbezwecken als Pilot zur Ali G Show in den USA genutzt wurde.Inhaltsangabe in der IMDb und Video von „Spyz“ bei YouTube Sie haben zusammen eine Tochter namens Olive, die am 17. Oktober 2007 zur Welt kam.Celebrity Baby Blog, Introducing Olive Cohen, 6. November 2007 Stil des Humors Vorgehensweise Baron Cohens Humor besteht aus der Entwicklung von Alter Egos, die dann, oft ohne dass andere von der Fiktivität der Figuren wissen, durch provokative Fragen und Handlungen den Habitus, die sozialen Normen und Werte der Interviewpartner offenlegen. Typisch ist ein Verhalten der Figuren Baron Cohens, das in bestimmten Situationen gerade nicht angebracht ist oder nicht politisch korrekt ist. So fragt Baron Cohen (als Borat) eine Feministin, ob es nicht vielleicht ein Problem sei, dass Frauen ein kleineres Gehirn hätten. Durch sexistische (Ali G, Borat) oder antisemitische (Borat) Figuren entlarvt Baron Cohen häufig auch solche Vorurteile bei seinen Interviewpartnern.Interview mit Sue Leetch, Direktorin des Centre for Gender Research bei YouTube bzw. als Transkript: shanemcdonald.com Dies ist von Baron Cohen auch genau so beabsichtigt. Über die Figur Borat sagt Baron Cohen: Baron Cohens kritische Auseinandersetzung mit dem Antisemitismus wurde auch durch sein Studium in Cambridge geformt. Besonders eine Aussage des Historikers Ian Kershaw hat ihn beeinflusst, der erklärte (deutsch: ). Solch eine Gleichgültigkeit ist es, so Baron Cohen, die Borat entlarvt. Vergleich mit anderen Komikern Die Verwendung Alter Egos in der Komik ist nicht neu, der Komiker Andy Kaufman spielte beispielsweise häufig den miserablen Nachtclubsänger Tony Clifton, Hape Kerkeling tritt häufig als Horst Schlämmer oder als Schwabe Siggi Schwäbli auf. Auch der deutsche Schauspieler und Komiker Christian Ulmen hat mehrere Figuren entwickelt, die ähnlich Cohens eine entlarvende Wirkung haben. Rod Hull, mit dem Baron Cohen verglichen wird, konnte seine aggressive Interviewtechnik über sein Alter Ego, die Handpuppe eines Emus, umsetzen. Das wohl bekannteste deutsche Alter Ego-Duo ist Erkan & Stefan (alias: John Friedmann und Florian Simbeck). Durch die Verwendung von Alter Egos kann Baron Cohen sich relativ gut vor öffentlicher Kritik schützen: Wegen seiner Wandlungsfähigkeit wird Baron Cohen mit dem Komiker Peter Sellers verglichen. Cohen sagt selber, dass der Komiker Sellers ihn, neben der Komikergruppe Monty Python, schon in seiner Kindheit inspiriert hat. Mit Michael Moore wird Baron Cohen wegen des Films Borat verglichen, weil auch Moore auf satirische Weise gesellschaftliche Missstände in den USA aufdeckt. Postmoderner Humor Baron Cohens Humor wird als postmodern beschrieben, da die Figuren und Situationen häufig einen vieldeutigen Sinn produzieren. So führte der unklare ethnische Hintergrund der Figur Ali G zu medialen Kontroversen.„With regard to the claim of racism, the character proves theoretically difficult to analyse and critique because he produces both racist and non-racist meanings simultaneously.“ (PDF) − Weaver, Simon: Comprehending Ambivalence Ali G and conceptualisations of the ‘other’ Die Figur Borat ist einerseits homophob, neigt aber andererseits zu homoerotischen Handlungen. Diese Sinnoffenheit wird noch dadurch verstärkt, dass Baron Cohen selten Interviews gibt und seine Figuren wenig kommentiert und sie dadurch selbst deutet.Ausnahmen sind ein Interview in The Daily Show (Video) mit Jon Stewart, bei Late-Night-Show (Video) mit David Letterman und ein Interview mit Robert Siegel bei National Public Radio Selbst Kontroversen um die Figuren, wie den Rassismusvorwurf bezüglich Ali G oder gegenüber Borat den Antisemitismusvorwurf und den Vorwurf, Kasachstan zu verunglimpfen, kommentiert Baron Cohen nur in der Rolle seiner Figuren.„British comic responds to legal threat against ‘Borat’“ In der Zeitschrift Rolling Stone äußerte sich Baron Cohen, wohl auch wegen der z. T. massiven Kritik gegenüber dem Film Borat, zu den Kontroversen um den Film. Hier wurde deutlich, dass Baron Cohen den gesellschaftskritischen und entlarvenden Aspekt seiner Komik bewusst einsetzt. Auch die klischeebelastete Darstellung Kasachstans durch die Figur Borat ist nach Baron Cohen nicht gegen Kasachstan gerichtet, sondern gegen diejenigen, die sich Kasachstan oder andere ehemalige Sowjet-Staaten gemäß jenen Stereotypen vorstellen. Sprache Eine weitere Eigenschaft von Baron Cohens Humor bezieht sich aus der Sprache seiner Figuren.Sebba, Mark (2003): Will the real impersonator please stand up? Language and identity in the Ali G websites. AAA. Arbeiten aus Anglistik und Amerikanistik 28, no.2, S.279–304. Die von ihm entwickelten Figuren sprechen alle mit einem spezifischen Akzent (Brüno spricht mit österreichischem Akzent, Borat mit osteuropäischem, und Ali G mit kreolischem Dialekt). Dabei entwickelte er insbesondere für die Figur Borat eigene Redewendungen („Hand Party“ als Begriff für Masturbation, „Sexy Time“ für Geschlechtsverkehr) oder aus diversen Sprachen entlehnte Wörter, wie „Punani“ (aus der Jamaikanisch-Kreolischen Sprachesiehe Punani in der engl. Wikipedia) für die Vagina und „Chram“ für die männlichen Genitalien, angelehnt an das russische Slangwort „хрен“ („chrjen“). Durch deren häufige Verwendung bekommen die Redewendungen den Charakter eines Running Gags. Er begrüßt seine Zuseher mit „Jak się masz“ und „Dziękuję“, was aus dem Polnischen mit „Wie geht’s“ bzw. „Danke“ übersetzt werden kann. Für die Figur Ali G verwendet er einen eigenen Dialekt, der sich an kreolischen Dialekten, die im englischen Süd-Osten verbreitet sind, anlehnt und insbesondere durch jamaikanische Immigranten geprägt wurde. Dieser Sprachstil ist durch relativ viele Einflüsse geprägt und lässt sich deshalb auch nicht einfach einordnen. Dem Linguist Mark Sebba zufolge handelt es sich um einen eigenständigen Sprachstil, der sich aus einer Mischung von Working-Class-Englisch mit dem kreolischen Englisch der zweiten Generation karibischer Einwanderer ergibt, aber nicht an eine ethnische Gruppe gebunden, sondern eher als Jugendsprache zu verstehen ist. Dieser Dialekt wurde durch die Figur Ali G weiter popularisiert und in jüngerer Zeit auch als Jafaican bezeichnet. Figuren Ali G Alistair Leslie Graham ist eine der bekanntesten Figuren, die Sacha Baron Cohen verkörpert. Die Figur kommt aus Staines, wobei Baron Cohen den spießigen, kleinbürgerlichen Ruf der Stadt nutzt, um den inneren Widerspruch seines Protagonisten zu verdeutlichen, der sich selbst für einen gefährlichen „Gangsta“ aus dem Ghetto hält. Baron Cohen porträtiert in parodistischer Weise die britische Kultur pakistanischer und karibischer Immigranten, deren Imitation durch britische Jugendliche und vor allem die Hip-Hop- und Gangsta-Rap-Szene. Ali G ist mit Absicht als ethnisch ambivalente Figur angelegt, was ihn weniger angreifbar machen soll und ihm eine zusätzliche Komik verleiht. Die ethnische Herkunft der Figur führte zu drei „Theorien“: # Es handelt sich bei „Ali G“ um einen Schwarzen, über den sich ein weißer Komiker lustig macht. # Es handelt sich um einen Asiaten, der versucht, einen Schwarzen zu imitieren, über den sich ein Weißer lustig macht. # Es handelt sich um einen Weißen, der versucht, einen Schwarzen zu imitieren, über den sich ein Weißer lustig macht. Die Entwicklung der Darstellung von Ali G kann in drei Phasen eingeteilt werden. # Als Ali G noch weitgehend unbekannt war, tritt die Figur als Hoax-Interviewer für britisches Jugendfernsehen auf. Der Humor ergibt sich aus dem Aufeinanderprallen eines „Straßen-Habitus“ mit dem Establishment. # Ab der zweiten Serie Ali G ist die Figur zu bekannt, so dass die Interviewpartner wissen, dass er fiktiv ist. Die Komik ergibt sich dennoch aus den Fragen Ali Gs, wie beispielsweise im Interview mit David und Victoria Beckham. # Schließlich ist Ali G in dem Film Ali G in da House eine fiktive Figur in einer fiktiven Umgebung. In dem Film gelangt Ali G in die britische Politik. Er wird von einem intriganten Finanzminister als Kandidat aufgestellt, um der eigenen Partei zu schaden. Überraschenderweise wird der Politiker Ali G sehr beliebt. Mit Ali G in da USAiii versuchte Baron Cohen wieder die Möglichkeit des Hoax zu verwenden, da er in den USA weitgehend unbekannt war. Borat miniatur|Baron Cohen als Borat Die Figur Borat Sagdiyev (Борат Сагдиев, dt. Transkription Borat Sagdijew) entwickelte sich aus „Kristo“, einer Figur, die aus Albanien stammt. Dabei handelte es sich ebenfalls um einen fiktiven TV-Reporter. Borat Sagdiyev ist in dem Film Borat ein kasachischer Journalist mit offensichtlich antisemitischem und chauvinistischem Gedankengut, der nach seinen Reportagen über Großbritannien in die Vereinigten Staaten geschickt wurde, um sämtliche Facetten des „American Way of Life“ zu dokumentieren. Borat verliebt sich in Amerika in die Schauspielerin Pamela Anderson, die er im Fernsehen sieht. Der Film ist eine sog. Mockumentary und mischt fiktive, inszenierte Szenen mit realen Szenen. Die Szenen des Films, in denen man Borats Heimatdorf sieht, wurden in der rumänischen Ortschaft Glod gedreht.Interview mit Dan Mazer, Produzent der Ali G Show, 30. Oktober 2006 Brüno Brüno stellt einen homosexuellen österreichischen Modejournalisten und Reporter für den fiktiven Fernsehsender OJRF (Österreichischer Jungen-Rundfunk, dem „Austrian Gay-TV“ (dt: „österreichisches Schwulenfernsehen“), dar. Der Sender ist eine Namensparodie auf den ORF, der in deutschsprachigen Pressemeldungen teilweise als Österreichischer Jugend-Rundfunk gedeutet wird. Brüno provoziert in seinen Interviews durch Suggestivfragen peinliche Antworten.aon. 30. Oktober 2006, aon.at Thematisch drehen sich seine Interviews um Mode, Unterhaltung, Prominente und Homosexualität, wobei die Interviews in ihrem Verlauf gezielt auf das Thema der Homosexualität geleitet werden. Er trägt sein Haar als eine Art Irokesenschnitt oder gescheitelt und vollblondiert. Auch seine Kleidung ist extravagant und grell. Oft trägt er zu ärmellosen Schnürhemden weitere Accessoires wie Gürtel und Armbänder. Brüno spricht Englisch mit einem gespielten deutschen Akzent, benutzt erfundene deutsche Wörter, lässt aber auch echtes Deutsch einfließen. In den Interviews zeigt er stets eine positive Einstellung, so dass er Aussagen seiner Interview-Partner oft mit Kommentaren wie „that’s great“ („das ist großartig“) unterstützt und sie zum Fortsetzen der Interviews animiert. Brüno war das erste von Baron Cohens Alter Egos, wobei eigene Erfahrungen als Model ihn zu dieser Figur inspirierten. Brünos Beiträge der Ali G Show laufen unter dem Titel „Funkyzeit mit Brüno“. Seit dem 9. Juli 2009 ist der Film Brüno in den deutschsprachigen Kinos zu sehen. Hierfür konnte sich Universal Pictures die weltweiten Verwertungsrechte zum Preis von rund 42,5 Millionen US-Dollar sichern und stach dabei DreamWorks SKG, Sony Pictures Entertainment, Warner Bros. sowie 20th Century Fox aus. Kontroversen um die Figuren miniatur|Sacha Baron Cohen 'Borat' Deutschland-Premiere, Köln Die Reaktionen auf Baron Cohens Figuren Ali G, Borat und Brüno waren kontrovers: die Darstellung stieß sowohl auf Zustimmung als auch auf Ablehnung. Simon Weaver teilt, auf Basis eines Konzepts von Zygmunt Bauman, die Reaktionen auf Ali G in zwei Gruppen: ‚proteophile‘, also das Fremde und unbekannte einschließende und aufnehmende und ‚proteophobe‘, also das Unbekannte ablehnende und ausschließende Reaktionen. Positiv wurde Ali G so gedeutet, dass die Figur durch seine satirische Darstellung die Absurdität des Imports der amerikanischen Ghettokultur in die britischen Vorstädte hinterfragt: Es wird auch anerkannt, dass die Figur des Ali G durchaus liebenswerte Seiten hat: Einige Interviewpartner reagieren ähnlich positiv auf Ali G und versuchen seine Anerkennung zu gewinnen: Auch auf die Figur Borat gibt es von den Interviewpartnern „positive“ Reaktionen, beispielsweise wenn er auf einer Ranch in Texas auf die Jagd geht und mit dem Interviewpartner rassistische und antisemitische Vorurteile austauscht. In Großbritannien gab es gegen Baron Cohen als Ali G bzw. gegen seine Zuschauer einen relativ moderaten Vorwurf des Rassismus.In „New Nation“, einer Zeitschrift für schwarze Kultur, erschien ein Artikel, in dem sechs schwarze Komiker zu ihrer Einstellung zu Ali G befragt wurden. Viele bewerteten ihn positiv, kritisch äußerte sich Curtis Walker: „I don’t like the concept of a white guy playing a black guy anyway and when he is playing to a stupid stereotype it is even worse. People have to ask themselves just what it is they are laughing at.“, Ross Slater, Ross (Januar 2000): Should We Laugh at Ali G, New Nation, S. 6. Relativ zurückhaltend blieb der Vorwurf wohl auch, weil Baron Cohen für viele nicht die Kultur der Schwarzen, sondern die Nachahmung dieser durch entsprechende Subkulturen satirisch darstellt. Besonders populär ist in diesem Zusammenhang Ali Gs Frage: „Is it ’cause I is black?“ (etwa: „Liegt es daran, dass ich schwarz ist?“), obwohl Baron Cohen ganz offensichtlich nicht schwarz ist.Interview mit dem US-amerikanischen Fernsehjournalisten Andy Rooney bei YouTube Zu starken Kontroversen führte der Auftritt Ali Gs auf BBC Radio 1. Der Charakter Ali Gs wurde als obszön und verkommen kritisiert sowie sein schlechter Einfluss auf Jugendliche beklagt.Lee-Potter, L. (2002) ‘Who can find this vile man amusing?’ S. 13, Daily Mail. 2. Februar. Kontrovers wurde in den britischen Medien auch ein Interview Ali Gs mit dem Politiker Neil Hamilton im Jahr 2000 diskutiert, in dem Hamilton einen von Ali G offerierten angeblichen Joint annahm und rauchte.BBC News, „Hamilton ‘shared joint’ with Ali G]“, 18. Januar 2000 Heftige Kritik löste auch der Charakter Borats aus. Insbesondere die Kasachische Führung kritisierte schon bei Borats Auftritt als Präsentator der MTV Music Awards den CharakterSaunders, Robert A. (2007): In Defence of Kazakshilik: Kazakhstan’s War on Sacha Baron Cohen. Identities: Global studies in culture and power 14, S.225-255..: Er sei „ein Schwein von einem Mann: dumm, streitsüchtig, ohne jeden Charme“, kritisierte Erlan Idrissow, der kasachische Botschafter in Großbritannien.Ein Schwein von einem Mann, Spiegel Online, Christian Stöcker, 25. Oktober 2006. Zwischenzeitlich wurde auch unterstellt, Baron Cohen arbeite im Auftrag fremder Regierungen, um das Land zu destabilisieren. Das Europäische Zentrum für Antiziganismusforschung hat gegen Baron Cohen wegen der Darstellung des Borat Strafanzeige erstattet. Besonders kritisiert wurde eine Szene, in der Borat einen Autoverkäufer fragt, ob ein Hummer-Geländewagen es unbeschadet überstehen werde, wenn er in eine Gruppe „Zigeuner“ fahre.Vom Witz zur Justiz, Spiegel Online, Anne Meyer-Gatermann, 2. November 2006 In Russland bekam der Film keine Vorführgenehmigung.„Borat“ muss draußen bleiben, Spiegel Online, 9. November 2006 Mehrere Darsteller des Films haben sich beschwert, unter falschen Vorgaben zur Mitwirkung überredet worden zu sein. Zwei Studenten, die in dem Film gemeinsam mit Borat ein Sexvideo mit Pamela Anderson anschauen, haben gegen die DVD-Veröffentlichung des Filmes geklagt, die Klage wurde jedoch abgewiesen.Borat: DVD-Stopp abgewiesen, Die Presse, 12. Dezember 2006 Harsche Kritik ist insbesondere aus Glod zu vernehmen, einer rumänischen Ortschaft, die die Kulisse für Borats fiktive kasachische Heimatstadt „Kuzcek“ darstellt, die nach Angaben von Baron Cohen in der Nähe von Almaty liege.[http://keyetv.com/worldwire/Film-BoratBacklash_a_i_-----/resources_news_html Poor Romanian villagers not amused by Borat success at their expense], William J. Kole, Associated Press, 15. November 2006''Rumänische Dorfbewohner empört, Spiegel Online, 14. November 2006 Wenig erfreut über diese Parodie war darüber hinaus die kasachische Regierung. Sie protestierte und sperrte zunächst den Internetauftritt von Borat, der über die kasachische Domain „borat.kz“ lief.intern.de, 15. Dezember 2005 Im September 2006 beschäftigte sich US-Präsident George W. Bush mit den provokativen Äußerungen von Baron Cohen alias Borat. Hintergrund war ein Treffen mit dem kasachischen Präsidenten Nursultan Nasarbajew, bei dem sich dieser über Baron Cohens rassistische Äußerungen beschwerte. Baron Cohen hatte mit der durch ihn verkörperten Figur ''Borat Kasachstan als einen hinterwäldlerischen Kommunistenstaat dargestellt, in dem Prostitution, Waffenschieberei und die Diskriminierung von Minderheiten an der Tagesordnung seien. US-Präsident George W. Bush versprach, weitere diplomatische Zwischenfälle zu vermeiden.oe24. 13. September 2006, oe24.atKino.de. 13. September 2006, Washington, kino.de Darigha Nazarbaeva, Tochter des kasachischen Präsidenten, verteidigte als eine der ersten in Kasachstan öffentlich die Figur Borat.[http://rferl.org/featuresarticle/2006/04/a847f80b-3aa6-432f-aea4-1622476a08bd.html Nazarbaev's Daughter Defends Comic Character Borat], RadioFreeEurope/RadioLiberty, Reuters, 21. April 2006 Nach dem weltweiten Anlaufen des Kinofilms wurde der kasachischen Führung inzwischen die große Werbewirksamkeit der Figur bewusst und Baron Cohen wurde mittlerweile offiziell nach Kasachstan eingeladen. Auch das Internetangebot soll wieder frei zugänglich werden. Dem Historiker Robert Saunders zufolge fiel die Reaktion Kasachastans auf den Charakter so harsch aus, weil sich die Regierung einerseits bis dahin große Mühe gegeben hatte Kasachstan als „globale Marke“ mit einem positiven Image zu etablieren und andererseits die nationale Identität in der jungen Republik noch sehr fragil ist. Filmografie * 1995: Jack and Jeremy’s Police 4 (TV-Special) * 1996: Punch (Kurzfilm) * 1998: Live from the Lighthouse (TV-Special) als Ali G * 1998–1999: The 11 O’Clock Show (Fernsehserie) als Ali G * 2000: Da Ali G Show (Fernsehserie) als Ali G, Borat Sagdiyev * 2000: The Jolly Boys' Last Stand als Vinnie * 2002: Ali G in da House als Ali G, Borat Sagdiyev * 2003: Spyz (Kurzfilm) als Ali G/James Bond * 2003 bis 2004: Da Ali G Show als Ali G, Borat Sagdiyev, Brüno * 2005: Madagascar als Synchronstimme von Julien * 2005: Lass es, Larry! (Curb Your Enthusiasm") (Fernsehserie) als Larry's Guide #2, Gastauftritt Folge 5.10 * 2006: Ricky Bobby – König der Rennfahrer als Jean Girard * 2006: Borat – Kulturelle Lernung von Amerika um Benefiz für glorreiche Nation von Kasachstan zu machen (Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan) als Borat Sagdiyev * 2006: Night of Too Many Stars: An Overbooked Event for Autism Education (TV-Special) als Borat Sagdiyev * 2007: Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street (Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street) als Signor Adolfo Pirelli * 2008: Madagascar 2 als Synchronstimme von Julien * 2009: Brüno * 2011: Hugo Cabret als Stationsvorsteher Auszeichnungen * 1999: British Comedy Award für The 11 O’Clock Show (Kategorie: Bester Newcomer) * 2000: Ethnic Multicultural Awards (Beste Unterhaltungssendung) * 2000: TV Quick Award für Da Ali G Show (Personality of the Year) * 2001: British Academy Television Award für Da Ali G Show (Beste Comedy-Serie, Beste Comedy-Darstellung) * 2006: Deutscher Comedypreis für die Entwicklung der Figur Borat (Bester internationaler Comedian) * 2006: Chicago Film Critics Association Award für den Spielfilm Borat (Bester Nachwuchsdarsteller) * 2006: Los Angeles Film Critics Association Award für den Spielfilm Borat (Bester Hauptdarsteller) * 2006: San Francisco Film Critics Circle Award für den Spielfilm Borat (Bester Hauptdarsteller) * 2006: Ronnie Barker Award für den Spielfilm Borat * 2006: Toronto Film Critics Association Award für den Spielfilm Borat (Bester Hauptdarsteller) * 2007: Online Film Critics Society Award für den Spielfilm Borat (Bester Nachwuchsdarsteller) * 2007: Golden Globe Award für den Spielfilm Borat (Bester Hauptdarsteller – Komödie/Musical) * 2007: Oscar-Nominierung für den Spielfilm Borat (Bestes adaptiertes Drehbuch, gemeinsam mit Anthony Hines, Peter Baynham, Dan Mazer und Todd Phillips) * 2007: Peter Sellers Award for Comedy für den Spielfilm Borat * 2007: MTV Movie Awards: Beste Comedy-Leistung für den Spielfilm Borat' und bester Filmkuss für ''Ricky Bobby – König der Rennfahrer (mit Will Ferrell) * 2010: Peter Sellers Award for Comedy für den Spielfilm Brüno Literatur über Sacha Baron Cohen * Howells, Richard (2006): „Is it Because I is Black?“ Race, humour and the polyemiology of Ali G. Historical Journal of Film, Radio and Television Vol.26, S.155-177. * Sebba, Mark (2003): Will the real impersonator please stand up? Language and identity in the Ali G websites. AAA. Arbeiten aus Anglistik und Amerikanistik 28, no.2, S.279-304. * Saunders, Robert A. (2007): In Defence of Kazakshilik: Kazakhstan's War on Sacha Baron Cohen. Identities: Global studies in culture and power 14, S.225-255. Literatur von Sacha Baron Cohen * Sascha Cohen, The Gospel According to Ali G, Pocket Books (7. Januar 2003), ISBN 0-7434-6444-3 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Person